


He caught a thing called feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Movie Night, The reader and visions have had a close bond since he was still Jarvis, Vision is attracted to the reader, doesn't realize it until he talks to wanda, pure fluff, the reader also likes vision, tony is such a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Ok fluffy vision. u are showing him ur favorite movie(grease) & he keeps asking questions until u finally just grab his hand & hold it. He doesn't know what's happening because he is feeling attraction & adoration towards u so he gets up & goes to Wanda and she explains it to him & he goes back out there go see u sleeping & he carries you to ur room & before he lets u go u lean up & kiss him & the next morning he's super flustered & u guys just talk about ur feeling & yeah. If that makes sense</p>
            </blockquote>





	He caught a thing called feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n- your name  
> Y/h/c- your hair color   
> Y/e/c- your eye color

 

It was Saturday night, also known as date night for couples in love. For me though it was movie night with vision. Since he was "brought to life" he had insisted on watching movies he would play at my request when he was still Jarvis. Tonight's feature film was "grease", I used to always ask Jarvis to play that movie. When I suggested the movie he immediately agreed and said he wanted to watch the film that I have been obsessed with.

He wasn't kidding, I've requested to watch grease every single Saturday since I joined the team four years ago. I honestly can't help it though, the music is amazing and John Travolta is hot in the movie.

"Vis hurry up ! ! ! I the movie is about to start." I shouted as I sat on the couch.

"I'm coming ms. y/n I just grabbed the popcorn you wanted for the movie." I looked over my shoulder and suppressed a laugh as I watched vision the carrying the bowl of popcorn and a drink.

"Ive told you a dozen times please just call y/n. I hope you don't mind me singing along vis because I love singing along to the movie" I was warning him in advance.

"Alright ms. I mean y/n, and I don't mind that you'll be singing along. I've heard your singing abilities on more than one occasion." I felt my cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Haha right so let's watch the movie then" I managed to muster up before I gave the tv my full attention.

As expected I sang along to the songs and some times recited some of the iconic one liners. The only problem so far about movie night is that vision kept asking me questions.

"The thing I really don't understand is why did she drop out out of school to go to beauty school. Isn't it important to get a high school diploma to get a job?" Vision asked curiously.

"Yes it's important to get a high school diploma, this is just a movie vis" without thinking I reached out and held his hand as we continued to watch the movie.

*vision's pov*

"Yes it's important to get a high school diploma, this is just a movie vis" y/n replied to my question before I felt her hand holding mine. I noticed how she's rubbing it casually while giving the tv her undivided attention. Looking back at her I began to feel something inside me, Attraction? I mean I've heard from more than enough men around this compound that they thought y/n was very attractive. I mean her (y/h/c) hair looked so soft and her (y/e/c) lit up when she was excited. The more I look at her the more this feeling inside me grew stronger.

"Are you paying attention to the movie?" She asked as she stopped rubbing my hand.

"I'm sorry I'll be right back."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes" I got up and searched for the one person who can help me understand what's happening.

Wanda

I was about to go through her wall to get inside her room but then I remembered her telling me that we should alway knock before entering. So I knocked on her door before she opened it.

"Vis ! ! ! What can I do for you" she asked as she stepped aside to let me in.

"I need your help." I began to explain to her about what happened in the living room and how I didn't know what was happening to me.

"Well from what you told me it seems as though you have developed a crush on y/n" that was the last thing I was expecting her to say. "I'm actually not surprised though, given how close you were when you were just an AI. Once you took human form you were bound to develop feelings for her." Wanda added on.

"Do you think she might feel the same way?"

"I don't know, you're going to have to ask her yourself"

"Well thank you for your time ms. Wanda" I got up and left. I didn't realize how long I was gone until I came back to the living room and noticed y/n was asleep. After turning off the tv I decided to carry y/n back to her room. I carefully placed her on her bed and just stared at her for a few more minutes just taking in her beauty. Giving in to my emotions and allowing myself to feel attracted towards her. I moving a bit of hair that was covering her face. I was about to get up and leave when I felt y/n holding me back.

"Thank you for bringing back to my room vis" y/n whispered as she sat up.

"It was no problem y/n" I replied there was a moment of silence before I decided to speak up. "Well I better be going"

"Alright then" I watched as y/n leaned in and kissed my cheek "goodnight vis".

"Goodnight y/n" I kissed her cheek before I exited her room.

*the next day y/n pov*

I walked into the kitchen with the biggest smile on my face. I still can't believe I kissed vision last night, granted it was on the cheek but at least it was something. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize someone was had entered the kitchen, it was vision.

"Good morning" I smiled at him.

"Good morning y/n, d-did you have a nice sleep?" he replied quite flustered to be honest.

"I did. Thanks again for carrying me to my room."

"It was no problem" vision stood next to me as I was making some coffee. "Umm y/n I need to talk to you about something" I looked at him confused.

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just, I've been having these feelings towards you. Good feeling actually great feelings. I didn't know what they meant until I talked to Wanda about them and she said I was having a crush on you." I was speechless "and the more that I thought about it the more it made sense"

"It does" I agreed "I mean we used to talk all the time when you were Jarvis and I always said to myself that if you were a real person I'd probably be dating you."

"Really?"

"Well yeah" a small grin crept up on my face. "I've told you things no one else knows. I guess I formed an emotional bond with you."

"An emotional bond is the strongest kind of bond"

"Exactly" I turned my body towards him and placed my hand on his cheek. "I don't know what I would do without you" I don't know what came over me but the next thing I knew I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was a short kiss but I rested my hands on his chest. "How did that make you feel?"

"Like I want to do that again" he leaned in and kissed me again and he placed his hands around my waist.

"Oh my god y/n is making out with the android ! ! !" Clint shouted making everyone burst into the kitchen and breaking our kiss.

"my baby boy is growing up" tony faked cried causing Natasha to slap the of his head.

"All right lets give them some privacy" Steve tried to defuse the commotion.

"Good job vis." I could faintly hear Wanda as Steve ushered the team out of the kitchen.

"So" I tried to laugh off the situation.

"So would you like to as mr. Stark would say "go on a date with me""

"I would love to" I grabbed my coffee and his hand before we exited the kitchen.


End file.
